


Quality, not Quantity

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Inexperience, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Small Penis, handjobs, small dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have only just started giving handjobs- but so far Kurt's always been the receiver. Roles are reversed and Kurt discovers something surprisingly cute about what's in Blaine's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality, not Quantity

Upstairs in the Anderson’s second largest bedroom, behind the closed door, heavy breathing can be heard, along with the quiet sounds of skin on skin, and occasionally little fap noises, followed by a deep grunt or moan.

Blaine’s sat up on his knees, body pressed against Kurt’s who is sat with his legs spread out around Blaine’s waist, back resting against the headboard. Blaine’s wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, Kurt’s wearing a t-shirt-nothing else. Blaine’s mouth is pressed against Kurt’s, both of their lips a rosy pink from kissing for so long, each stroke of their tongues sending a wave of heat down to their stomachs.

‘Is this okay?’ Blaine grunts, unashamed of how low his voice comes out. His hair is messy and loose, one of Kurt’s hands clinging onto it, drawing him in closer. Kurt want’s to take as much of Blaine in as he can- well, not in that way, they’re not ready for that yet- but he wants to be able to smell him, touch him, taste him. Everything about Blaine’s is gorgeous, from the way his mouth tastes of the lemonade they’ve just been drinking, to the way his crotch proudly shows the hard bulge of his cock, straining against the cotton grey of his sweatpants.

‘God, yes,’ Kurt stutters in response, arching his hips up where Blaine’s got a firm fist around his cock, vigorously pumping whilst taking care to lightly rub his thumb over Kurt’s leaking head every so often. The angle’s alright, they’ve only just started doing physical things to each other, but Blaine’s thinks he’s a quick learner. Judging by the sounds Kurt’s making, Kurt thinks so too.

‘Okay, I’m close,’ Kurt warns Blaine, arching his head up against the headboard. He can feel the heat in his stomach coil into a little ball of tension, threatening to get too big at any moment. Sweat drips down his legs even though it’s only been a couple of minutes. Seventeen year olds weren’t meant to have that much stamina, right?

Finally but all too soon, his balls get unbearably tight and he comes with a startled gasp, spilling out over Blaine’s fist and getting some on his own naked stomach. Blaine continues jerking him off throughout his orgasm, almost moaning as much as Kurt when he feels his hand get wet and stares down to see it covered in a glistening white, some still oozing out of Kurt’s slit.

‘Best handjob ever,’ Kurt breathes.

Blaine’s smiles, still stroking Kurt. It might only be the second handjob he’s given but he feels like a pro already.

When Kurt gets too sensitive and pushes Blaine away, they kiss, for what feels like an hour. Soft and gentle, led by Kurt, Blaine couldn’t feel any more happy- even if his own dick was still uncomfortably hard where it’s trapped in his boxers.

 

‘Let me help you,’ Kurt says as Blaine wipes a tissue over his hand and then dabs at Kurt’s own soiled torso.

‘What?’ Blaine says, pretending to be oblivious and trying not to blush. He knows what Kurt means he just…he’s not ready. Not for Kurt to see him.

‘Come on,’ Kurt whispers, draping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulling him down on the bed. ‘Let me return the favour.’

Blaine curses in his head. He wants this, he really does, but he’s just so different to Kurt. Kurt is long, really long, and Blaine is- well, Blaine’s not.

Blaine shrugs, starting to kiss Kurt once more. Maybe Kurt will forget. Or Blaine will come in his pants and they’ll be no need for Kurt to see him today. Or maybe-

‘Blaine,’ Kurt insists, dragging his mouth away from Blaine’s. ‘Don’t you want me to? It’s fine if you don’t, but we agreed we were. You said you were, that you really wanted to.’

‘And I do,’ Blaine says, biting down on his lip. It just got a little awkward, Kurt sat there with his now soft cock resting over his thigh, completely nude, whilst Blaine is fully dressed and achingly hard in his pants. ‘it’s just- I don’t know.’

‘Blaine, you can tell me,’ Kurt says, holding his hand. Blaine’s palm is slightly sweaty, and Blaine only ever sweats when he’s nervous or incredibly turned on. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s just- I’m different, Kurt.’

‘Different?’ Kurt glances down at Blaine’s crotch. He didn’t look different.

‘I’m…I’m small.’

Relief washes over Kurt and he can’t help but smile. He was half scared of what Blaine was going to say- but all that was ‘wrong’ was that Blaine thought he was small.

‘Blaine, every guy thinks he’s small,’ Kurt soothes, giving Blaine a reassuring peck on the lips. ‘But judging from what I’ve felt already, you’re anything but.’

‘No, really.’ Blaine stares down at the mattress, avoiding Kurt’s eyes. ‘You are really big Kurt, and I’ve - I’ve looked it up and I know I’m below what’s average.’

‘You think i care? Whatever you are Blaine, I love you, okay? And I really, really want to do this. But, if you’re not ready just yet, that’s fine too. But don’t think I’m going to care how big you are because you’re perfect either way.’ Kurt means it, every bit of it, and he can tell Blaine’s still uncertain by the way he doesn’t respond but pauses, thinking about it.

‘Okay,’ he finally says.

Kurt grins, sliding a finger into the waistband of Blaine’s sweatpants and starting to peel them off. Blaine’s quick, eager to finally do it now they’ve started, and shimmies them off before chucking them on the floor.

In his underwear, Blaine suddenly feels exposed. Kurt eyes at his cock, and maybe it was small because when kurt’s hard his head will peek out at the top but Blaine’s isn’t. But honestly, Kurt doesn’t care about that.

‘Can I?’ he asks, stroking over Blaine’s bulge and feeling Blaine shiver at his touch.

‘Yes.’

Kurt slips the underwear down, Blaine taking it off, and Kurt allows himself to look at Blaine for the first time. Blaine’s cock is beautiful, absolutely gorgeous where it bobs up, not quite making it up to Blaine’s stomach but instead hard and rigid in the air. Blaine’s small but deliciously so and Kurt doesn’t think he’ll even need to use his whole hand for Blaine because fuck, Blaine doesn’t look longer than three inches. And Kurt doesn’t know why but that thought makes his stomach go tight again and his own cock gives an interested stir.

‘It’s small, okay?’ Blaine says, worried about how Kurt’s just been staring at him for so long.

‘You’re beautiful, Kurt moans, growing hard himself. ‘Can I touch?’

Blaine gives an eager nod at the question and Kurt makes a fist around his cock and yes, that really is too much.

‘How do you usually do this to yourself?’ Kurt asks, grabbing the lube from where they left it on the table.

‘Oh,’ Blaine replies, flustered at Kurt’s touch- honestly, it’s the greatest thing he’s ever felt and he’s starting to understand why Kurt never last long. ‘Just with, maybe three fingers? Like, your thumb and the other two.’

Kurt squeezes lube into his hand before just using his thumb and index and middle finger to wrap round Blaine, starting to slide them p and down. Blaine gives a broken moan as he starts to speed up, Kurt bring him into a kiss as it happens.

Blaine’s not sure what to do with his hands and ends up just holding Kurt, hands round his back as Kurt continues to jerk him off, Kurt trying to get used to the awkward position and remember what the guys in porn did to each other and how Blaine had been doing it to him.

He slips off Blaine a few times, unused to how short he is, but quickly touches him again, remembering to drag the pad of his thumb over Blaine’s head and getting a rewarding cry from Blaine in response.

‘Kurt I’m-’ is all Blaine has a chance to say before he comes, white spurting out over both of them, clinging onto the t shirt Blaine was still wearing.

Kurt carries on through it, gently squeezing at Blaine’s cock as he comes and telling him how good he is, how lovely his cock is, how perfect it is. It doesn’t take long for Kurt to come too, unashamedly having his second orgasm in five minutes.

Afterwards, they’re both in a state of bliss, Kurt staring into Blaine’s eyes.

‘You’re fucking beautiful,’ he tells him, loving how dirty it sounds, calling Blaine that.

Blaine smiles back, tracing the Kurt’s jaw line with his index finger.

‘Thanks,’ he says, a little overwhelmed over what just happened. ‘I can’t believe you came as well then.’

Kurt laughs, unashamed of what Blaine did to him- it was a miracle he had lasted so long.

‘Well what can i say,’ Kurt smiles. ‘But…seeing as I’ve had two today and you’ve just had one, how about we make things even?’

Blaine’s agreeing before he knows it, seconds later pushed down into the mattress, Kurt’s fingers squeezing at his cock.


End file.
